


唯爱永生

by Jormungand0426



Series: 良堂单篇（车） [8]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #吸血鬼AU 架空背景 车#关于普通人小周如何求吸血鬼小孟儿把自己变成他的同类 文笔随性意识流





	1. Chapter 1

“嘘，疼一下就好了。”孟鹤堂的笑脸在不远处街灯的光下染上了一点暖黄色，看起来不像往日一样苍白冰冷，他手上又用力了几分，把拇指上尖利的戒指刺入被他扼住喉咙的男人颈中，那凶神恶煞的男人瞬间失去了声息，在孟鹤堂撤去力气后软软的倒在了地上。  
血液从伤口流出，在地上蜿蜒着，流过桥洞下地砖的缝隙，像是编制了一片鲜红的蛛网。孟鹤堂瞥了一眼，便有些厌恶的别过了头，他虽然是个吸血鬼，但也是有一点美学追求的，赌徒的血液苦涩、难以下咽，掺杂着焦油和酒精的臭气，孟鹤堂不喜欢。  
何况，在这世界上作为吸血鬼活过的数百年岁月里，他的身体对人类血液的渴望似乎也慢慢褪去，他已经不再需要定期定量的人类血液维持生存了。  
孟鹤堂有些怜悯的看了一眼男人的尸体，微微蹲下了身子：“是你自己不好哦，如果不是你先跳出来打劫我，我才懒得杀你。”孟鹤堂把拇指上带着的戒指摘了下来，用手帕慢慢擦拭着，一边擦拭，他一边走出了桥洞，远离了尚且温热的尸体。  
他丢掉了沾上血液的手帕，把戒指重新戴了回去，他撇了撇嘴：“这附近的治安还不如十八世纪。”

作为一只吸血鬼，孟鹤堂也算是一只幸福指数很高的小鬼，他现在无牵无挂，也没有为之奔波劳碌的目标，生活对他来说就是夜晚时的肆意游荡取乐，还有白天时窝在黑暗房间里的睡眠。唯一的一点小遗憾，就是孟鹤堂有点想亲眼看看日升日落，但吸血鬼是不能直接面对阳光的，孟鹤堂也还没活够，所以这个小遗憾，大概要无休无止的遗憾下去了。

月光是夜晚的赞美诗，孟鹤堂跟随着他的赞美诗，终于来到了他在这个城市最喜欢的一个去处，这里有一大片的向日葵花田，似乎是最近几十年才兴建的孤儿院种植的，孤儿院的兴建者意图通过葵花籽的微薄收入来给那些无处可去的孩子尽量改善生活条件。  
孟鹤堂很喜欢向日葵，在某一日的夜游时，他发现了这里，于是便在这个城市短暂的住了下来，把向日葵田变成了夜晚时无人打扰的秘密基地。

今晚也一样，孟鹤堂坐在田边的长椅上，晃着腿，哼着不知道属于哪个世纪的民谣，他伸手把近旁的一朵葵花捞在怀里，深深地嗅了一下上面残留的阳光的味道，他勾起了嘴角，笑的像是个天使，把几分钟前的不愉快和血腥气全部抛在了脑后。  
夜晚的风一点也不喧嚣，孟鹤堂闭上了眼睛，仰面朝天靠在了长椅后背。夜晚的风里，只有城市另一头的海面上轻微而有节律的海浪声，熟睡中的树叶摆动时带出的呓语，孟鹤堂突然睁开了眼睛，因为风里有轻微的，人类的啜泣，还有淡淡的，但是足以让一个吸血鬼动心的血液的味道。

孟鹤堂轻轻松松的跳过了孤儿院的围墙，顺着血液气息传来的方向又进入了建筑物内部，孟鹤堂的脚步声在寂静的夜里不甚和谐，墙角蹲着的小男孩有些惊恐的停止了啜泣，黑暗中，他看不清楚来人是谁，直到还在流血的手被轻柔的握住。  
“怎么在这里哭呀？”面前蹲着的人笑的温柔而亲切，他轻轻吮了一下还在流血的伤口，然后摸了摸男孩的脑袋：“你叫什么？住在这里吗？”男孩甚至忘记了哭泣，孟鹤堂有些奇怪的看着男孩的脸慢慢爬上红晕，他正要站起身来，却被男孩搂住了脖颈，男孩扑在他的怀里，声音还带着哽咽：“我叫周九良。”

“你那时候是不是就是想来蹭点血喝啊？”周九良轻轻捏住了躺在他腿上出神的孟鹤堂的脸颊，坏笑着低下头去轻咬他的鼻尖：“嗯？要不你怎么会半夜跑到孤儿院去？”孟鹤堂笑得有点无奈，他伸手报复似的扯住了周九良的头发：“我跟你说多少遍你才相信啊，我哪有那么没出息，好家伙，就跟你的血多好喝一样。再说了，我是吸血鬼，我只能半夜跑到孤儿院去。”  
此时也是半夜三更，周九良像十几年前的孟鹤堂一样，坐在花田边的长椅上，看着不远处自己生活了十数年的孤儿院。孟鹤堂蜷在他身边，十几年如一日的对他偏高的体温感到好奇，他握着周九良的手不放，又把自己冰凉的手腕塞到周九良脖颈里，把周九良吓得一个激灵。  
“还没玩够。”周九良干脆伸手把孟鹤堂抱到了自己腿上，当年哭泣的小孩子已经变成了比孟鹤堂还要健壮不少的男人，他敞开了自己的外套，把孟鹤堂裹住：“这样行了没？”孟鹤堂长长的出了一口气，像是被高温融化成一滩的小动物一样，软软的靠在了周九良胸前，他语气中带着狡黠笑意：“其实当年就是图你那点血，就是没想到招惹上了这么一个黏人精。”  
周九良笑了，他熟门熟路的把孟鹤堂拇指上带着的戒指摘了下来，在自己的手指上划出了一道口子，等血珠渗出来之后送到了孟鹤堂嘴边：“那你现在继续图吧，我就当养狗了。”孟鹤堂伸手握住了周九良的手，一边撇着嘴，一边很有出息的把周九良的手指含进口中吸吮：“真是没大没小，谁养谁啊。”

从当年的那个夜晚开始，周九良和孟鹤堂都有了一个新的玩伴。  
周九良会在白天偷偷补眠，夜晚降临时就开始趴在窗边，等待孟鹤堂像风中的花一样，轻飘飘的落在他的窗台上。孟鹤堂总是在夜深了才来，他笑眯眯的，牵着周九良的手，带他去向日葵花田里玩闹，在小孩子体力不支玩累了之后，还会带他回床上，哼唱着周九良至今也不知道有多古老的歌来哄他睡觉。  
孟鹤堂不是个单纯善良的小保姆，他当然会趁他的孩子睡熟了之后，轻轻咬破他的脖颈，吸吮一点今日份陪他玩耍的报酬。孟鹤堂闭着眼睛，眼睫轻轻地抖，他为着流入喉管的甘美液体而颤抖激动，可是他总是点到即止，从不过量。  
小孩子的生命脆弱的像是被急冻起来的肥皂泡，尤其是在致命危险的孟鹤堂手中，不过孟鹤堂却始终小心翼翼，他想，就当是年长者对于约定的维护吧。  
初见时，周九良掉着眼泪，脸颊柔软的像是最蓬松的鹅绒枕，他拉着孟鹤堂的衣袖不肯松手，直到孟鹤堂无奈的蹲下身子来和他拉钩：“好啦，我答应你，明天还来好不好？”这个约定像是不可言说的咒语，把孟鹤堂拴在了周九良身边，最自由的夜游神从此只徜徉在那片向日葵花海，看着身边的小朋友从一个小团子长成少年，直到现在。

周九良看着孟鹤堂闭着眼睛吸吮自己血液的样子，不知为何有些安心，他轻轻抚摸着孟鹤堂的头发，又一次把那个要求说出了口：“孟儿，你把我变成和你一样的样子好不好？”  
孟鹤堂猛地睁开了眼睛，他推开了周九良的手，皱起了眉头，像之前的每一次一样，直截了当的拒绝：“不可能，你以为当吸血鬼那么好玩，那么开心？”周九良委屈的瘪起了嘴，他知道这招对孟鹤堂最有用了，果不其然，孟鹤堂马上软了语气，把他抱进怀里：“你太年轻了，这根本就不是你想要的，好啦。”  
周九良拉住了孟鹤堂的衣角：“我都快十八岁了...”孟鹤堂更理直气壮了：“我十八岁的时候，路易十四还没下台。”周九良只好叹了口气，闭上了嘴，孟鹤堂托起了他的下巴，轻轻吻了上去：“你不知道，不死不灭是一种诅咒，不是一种恩赐。”周九良轻咬着孟鹤堂微凉的唇瓣，他呢喃：“为什么，你有什么不满足吗？”  
孟鹤堂的眼睛里倒映着月光，他似乎在思考，半晌才出声：“比如...我从来没有看到过日落？”

天亮之前，孟鹤堂便离开了，像是过去的十数年一样。  
周九良回到了孤儿院自己的房间，他平躺在床上，等着日出时分，阳光透过窗帘投射在他面前的墙上。周九良慢慢伸出手去触碰阳光，想起了孟鹤堂某一次拒绝他时说过的话：“如果你再也不能见到太阳，你一定会怀念它的温度。”  
周九良有些困倦，他在温暖中慢慢闭上了眼睛，可是半梦半醒之间，他向往的却不是太阳，是孟鹤堂哄他睡觉时抚在他额头上的温凉的手掌。

梦里是他第一次发现孟鹤堂在吸食他血液时的情景，他在困倦之下睁开了眼睛，惊讶地看到孟鹤堂正埋头在他的颈间，脖颈上有温热的触感，是他自己的血液从创口处缓缓流淌下来，又被孟鹤堂的舌尖温柔的舔去，周九良按住了孟鹤堂的脑袋，看着嘴角沾着血液的孟鹤堂惊讶又窘迫的表情，他说话了：“把我也变成和你一样的人，好不好？”  
和事实不同，梦里的孟鹤堂没有严词拒绝他的要求，再马上夺门而出，甚至几天都没有来找他，梦里的孟鹤堂笑的温柔甜蜜，他点着头，扑到了周九良怀里撒娇：“好啊，我终于有伴了。”

周九良猛地惊醒，看到孟鹤堂正坐在他的床头，已经是深夜了，孟鹤堂见他醒过来，凑到他面前索吻：“今天白天很累吗，还没等到我就睡着了。”周九良的心脏在毫无预兆的狂跳，他按住了孟鹤堂的肩膀，把他按在了床铺上。  
狂乱的吻落在孟鹤堂瘦削苍白的胸腹，让从未见过光的皮肤染上了一丝情欲的潮红，周九良喘着气，自己咬破了自己的手指，伸进孟鹤堂微张的口中，看着孟鹤堂的表情逐渐沉迷，他吻着孟鹤堂的肩头与胸口，身下毫无预兆的顶入。  
孟鹤堂闷哼了一声，尖利的牙齿失去了控制，划破了周九良的手指，血液更多更快的涌出，孟鹤堂一边掉着眼泪，一边被周九良急切的动作顶撞到语不成句，他像是风暴中的小舟，在风口浪尖上听天由命，他急切的吮着周九良的血液，含糊不清的吐出泣音：“唔...对不起...慢...慢些...”  
周九良摇了摇头，并起了手指在他口中搅弄，感受到孟鹤堂滑嫩的小舌在追随着自己的手指时，他故意把手指抽了出来，一滴一滴的血液落在孟鹤堂唇上，把原本苍白的唇染到绯红，血液被孟鹤堂飞快的舔去，他讨好着收紧了后穴：“嗯...还没，还没吃饱，再...哈啊，再给我...”  
周九良一手托住了孟鹤堂的后臀，发了狠的揉捏着，随后把手指递回了孟鹤堂嘴边，他喘着粗气，看着孟鹤堂的舌尖像是灵活的蛇，缠绕上仍在滴血的创面，他身下操的更狠，直到把不知餍足的吸血鬼做到双眼无神，才发泄在他的身体深处。

周九良的十八岁快要到来了，十八岁之后，他将正式从孤儿院搬出去，自谋生路。  
就在这个多事之秋的档口，周九良心里却在为着孟鹤堂百爪挠心，他甚至觉得自己才是那个吸血鬼，对孟鹤堂的气息无比渴望，甚至比孟鹤堂渴望他的血液更甚。他更加频繁的缠着孟鹤堂求欢，频率多到孟鹤堂拒绝他把血液送到嘴边，小吸血鬼窝在他的怀里，阻止他再弄破自己的手指或者手腕，语气懒洋洋的：“你想操就操呗，也不用非得用血做交换嘛...”  
周九良闭着眼睛，吻着他的嘴角，心里一动：“你不喜欢我的血了？”孟鹤堂的眼睛在夜里仍然闪着水光，他认真的看着周九良的眼睛：“喜欢，不过人类失血过多会死的，为了能让我多吃几年，你要节制一点。”周九良把他揉进了怀里，他虔诚的吻着孟鹤堂的头顶：“你怕我死。”  
孟鹤堂由着他动作，嗅了嗅他身上的气味，而后一愣：“你哭了？”周九良摇了摇头，可是空气中分明有微微的咸味，像是阳光下的海，孟鹤堂知道，那是人类眼泪的味道，他乖乖地靠在周九良怀里，放柔了语气：“你怎么了？连我也不能说吗？”  
周九良依旧摇了摇头，他想起第一次把孟鹤堂压在身下进入的情景，那时的他青涩而不知分寸，把孟鹤堂顶弄到痛呼出声，他不知所措的停下了动作，看着孟鹤堂的眼泪掉在他的床单上，那是他第一次见到孟鹤堂掉泪，身下的小吸血鬼一边掉着眼泪，一边张牙舞爪的威胁他：“再让我疼一次，你就完了，我肯定会吸干你，你会死哦。”  
那时的愣头青周九良竟然真的相信了孟鹤堂的鬼话，小心翼翼兢兢业业，生怕把娇气的吸血鬼弄痛第二次。现在的周九良想起这件往事，却忍不住笑了，微咸的眼泪落进了张开的嘴里，他的吸血鬼明明就是怕他死去的，又怎么会亲手杀掉他呢？  
孟鹤堂还在绞尽脑汁的想着安慰的话，却听到周九良开口了：“我想求你一件事。”孟鹤堂放下心来，刚想许下承诺，答应这个祖宗任何事，却又警醒的加上了限定词 ：“除了把你变成吸血鬼。”周九良点了点头。

原来就是这么简单的一件事，孟鹤堂回想起那天的事，轻轻叹了口气，第无数次环视了一下黑暗的房间。  
周九良提的要求是，白天的时候见上一面，于是孟鹤堂便给了周九良他白天窝着睡觉的房间地址和房门钥匙。  
孟鹤堂长长的打了个哈欠，窝在柔软的床上却不能睡觉，这是怎样的一种煎熬，厚厚的遮光窗帘外面还是阳光灿烂，而屋里是适合吸血鬼生存的一片漆黑，孟鹤堂不耐烦地翻了个身，在心里骂着花样百出的小崽子，非要在白天他睡觉的时候来折腾。  
门锁发出了轻微的转动声音，孟鹤堂本能的把脑袋埋进了被褥里，只露出一双大眼睛，看着周九良开门飞快的挤了进来，把光隔绝在了门外。孟鹤堂轻松的出了一口气，他看着周九良朝他走过来，笑着给了他一句肯定：“还算知道疼人，你还是希望你孟哥多活两天的。”  
周九良轻哼了一声，就俯身吻上了孟鹤堂的嘴唇，把手上拿着的一捧花放在了孟鹤堂的床头，孟鹤堂好奇地躲避着周九良的吻，偏头眯起眼睛去看周九良带来了什么，却被周九良捏着脸再次吻了上去。周九良的牙齿划过孟鹤堂的嘴唇，又故意把孟鹤堂的舌头吮的啧啧有声，一吻作罢，周九良轻轻拍了两下孟鹤堂的脸颊，脱掉了自己的上衣，翻身把孟鹤堂压在了床铺上：“别那么不专心。”

窗外嘈杂的人声和时不时袭来的困意都在提醒着孟鹤堂，现在仍是白天，他晃着神，又被周九良惩罚似的轻掐乳尖的快感惊醒，周九良凑上去用火烫的唇舌安抚那个被掐痛了的小红点，含混不清的警告着孟鹤堂：“走神会受罚的。”  
孟鹤堂自觉地张开了手臂，把周九良紧紧抱住，抬起了后腰方便周九良不安分的手放肆动作，他微凉的嘴唇在周九良火烫的身体上游移着，停在了脖颈上，慢慢吮出一个暧昧的痕迹。周九良的手指已经伸进了孟鹤堂的后穴，搅弄中带出轻微的，让人脸颊发红的水声，周九良轻吻着孟鹤堂的嘴唇，声音放低了显得无比温柔：“你想要血吗？”  
孟鹤堂正沉迷于后穴异样的快感，他摇着头，咬住了自己的嘴唇轻声呜咽：“别那么深...嗯唔...”周九良故意在熟悉的敏感点上戳弄了几下，看着孟鹤堂仰起了脖颈，神情迷茫又脆弱，他轻叹了口气，摆弄着孟鹤堂的双腿缠在了自己腰间，他捏住了孟鹤堂的脸颊，从他微启的唇间看到了他尖利的犬齿，他把自己的舌尖送上，在那犬齿上流连，很快就传来了轻微的痛感。  
周九良把自己流血的舌尖深入到孟鹤堂的口腔中搅弄，趁着吸血鬼一瞬本能的愣神，把性器缓缓推进到了已经湿润了的甬道深处，孟鹤堂闭着眼睛，投入的接着吻，把舌尖品尝到的至高无上的甜蜜吞吃入腹，他无意识的露出了满足的笑，轻声呻吟着，把头埋在了周九良颈窝磨蹭撒娇。

周九良知道小吸血鬼是什么德行，尝到甜头就喜欢腻乎人，撒着娇祈求更多，他抚摸着孟鹤堂的大腿，往上托了托他的臀部，方便自己进入的更深，他轻吻着孟鹤堂的脖颈：“喜欢吗？”孟鹤堂轻哼着，双手在周九良的皮肤上 游移着，寻求一点温暖：“嗯...喜欢，再，再多一点...”  
周九良笑了，他晃动着腰部，性器肆意在那个染上了自己体温的温暖甬道进出，他紧紧拥抱着孟鹤堂，在他耳边猝不及防的发问：“如果我也是和你一样的人，我们无论白天黑夜都能在一起，不好吗？”孟鹤堂沉迷于情欲，头脑不甚清明，但他还是下意识的否认：“不...啊，不行！”周九良拉着他的手，放在了自己脖颈上，薄薄的皮肤下面，是汩汩流动着的滚烫血液，是孟鹤堂渴求的源泉：“为什么？”

孟鹤堂被一个深顶逼出了眼泪，他抱紧了周九良的脖颈：“你会后悔，嗯...一定会，哈啊...再也不能...不能见到太阳，身边...嗯，再也没有朋友...”孟鹤堂的眼泪也是凉的，滴落在周九良的皮肤上，缓缓滑了下来，周九良用了点力气，把孟鹤堂抱了起来，他的手心托着孟鹤堂的大腿，感受到孟鹤堂因为紧张而紧绷的肌肉线条，他腾出一只手来在孟鹤堂的后背抚摸：“乖，别怕。”  
小吸血鬼现在像一只受惊的小兽，紧紧地伏在了周九良肩头，他轻声呜咽着，指尖不小心在周九良背后划出了痕迹：“你，你干嘛？”  
周九良的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，他径直走到了遮光窗帘旁边，隔着窗帘把孟鹤堂抵在了窗户上，他挺动着腰部，吻上了孟鹤堂的嘴唇，用一个缠绵的吻抚慰下他所有的不安，就在孟鹤堂终于安心地闭上眼睛时，周九良伸手拉开了一半的窗帘。

孟鹤堂整个人都被裹在了厚厚的窗帘布里面，而室内却已经有了光亮，孟鹤堂惊恐的呻吟出声，而后被周九良发狠的顶弄逼出了尖叫，周九良粗喘着，狠狠撞击着脆弱的内壁，他的温热气息喷在了孟鹤堂的耳畔，让他产生了已经被阳光灼烧的错觉。  
“我身边有你，就够了，”周九良的声音传来，如同极乐之巅的梦呓，孟鹤堂睁开了眼睛，看着周九良的脸庞在阳光里闪闪发亮，他的少年，他的太阳，只属于他的向日葵，额头上带着些许薄汗，毫无防备的冲他笑着：“我不要朋友，也不要同伴，我爱你，而且你就是我的太阳。”  
这是周九良第无数次看到孟鹤堂流眼泪，但却是第一次看到孟鹤堂这样的神色，孟鹤堂明明在哭，可是却勾起了嘴角，他抽泣着，看着周九良瞳孔中倒映着的，窗外的落日，这是他第一次看到生动又温热的太阳，他扑上去吻住了周九良的嘴唇，他带着哭腔，用无比惊喜和期待的声音威胁着他的小爱人：“你不许反悔，不然...不然我真的吸干你！”

吸血鬼转化一个常人的过程叫做初拥，只是一个简单的仪式，吸血鬼吸食人类的血液，再将自己的血液赐给人类享用，这种有仪式感的过程就此将两个个体束缚在一起，从今往后，他们再也不会分开，因为他们的灵魂将永远相拥。  
孟鹤堂的犬齿刺破了周九良温热的颈，在无上的，吸食血液的快感中，周九良发狠的冲刺把他送上了顶峰。在因情欲而生的眼泪所模糊的视线里，他看到床头放了一束向日葵，在窗帘缝透进来的阳光下熠熠生辉，他哭泣着，抱紧了他漫长的一生中第一次拥有的唯一的爱人，将自己的脖颈献祭一般的送上。  
痛感传来的如此鲜明，周九良舔吻着他在孟鹤堂脖颈上留下的烙印，将血液卷入口中，孟鹤堂闷哼出声，然后被一个温存而缠绵的吻封缄住口。周九良拉上了窗帘，把累到脱力的孟鹤堂放在了柔软的大床上，他舔了舔自己嘴角的鲜血，感觉到自己的视觉正在发生奇特的变化，他像孟鹤堂一样，发展出了黑暗中的视力，他正要兴奋的向爱人汇报，却发现躺在床上的爱人默不作声的张开了嘴。  
他做了口型，却不知道周九良已经能看得一清二楚，他说：“我也爱你。”


	2. Chapter 2

戳一下下方  
←previous chapter


End file.
